Robotic drive assemblies are often sensitive to the differing terrains on which they are required to traverse. As a result, drive assemblies are often designed to accommodate only narrow environmental scenarios. The resultant robotic drive assemblies are, therefore, commonly designed to be narrowly configured for highly specific operating environments. Operation outside such narrow parameters can result in drive failure or incapacitation of the robotic assembly.
A common approach to all-terrain operation has been through the development of highly complex mechanical drive assemblies suitable for multi-environmental operation. However, the complexity of such drive assemblies exposes these drives to mechanical failure or undesirable maintenance requirements. In addition, complexity also drives production costs and assembly weight. This can serve to limit the suitable applications for which the drive assembly may be utilized.
A robotic drive assembly with reduced complexity and the ability to cope with a vast diversity of operation environments would reduce manufacturing costs and provide an increased range of application and operation. In addition, maintenance costs and schedules could be significantly reduced. These benefits would serve a host of applications ranging from entertainment to aerospace.